


Paradoxon

by Zyrani



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poet - Freeform, Poetic, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrani/pseuds/Zyrani
Summary: Wanna hear the story of the mirror of perfection?





	Paradoxon

Three halves to form one body,  
none of them fitting together.  
It should be something godly,  
admired by the Maker -  
but will it do so ever?

The walls are thick, the silence deep  
But everything is gone,  
and numb they follow their daily route -  
just to be lulled again,  
the demons whispering,  
till the sleep comes.

They walk while they dream,  
they dream while they walk.  
In their laughter one hears emptiness,  
in emptiness we hear the laughter of lost souls -  
not strangers, but strange faces  
there are no strangers, just your reflection  
in the mirror of perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a poet, I am not even interested that much in poetry. But I have had the urge to do something? And due to the association in my head between poetry and poetry analysis in school, I somehow feel like poems are a thing to express feelings (and cuz I've dealt a lot with expressionism it's always kinda sad, dark, whatever). You can write something but as I said - I don't normaly write something poetic (at least not with words). :) lots of love


End file.
